ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Tennyson
Sandra Tennyson is Carl Tennyson's wife, Ben's mother, and Gwen's aunt-in-law. Appearance Sandra has fair skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. In Destroy All Aliens, she wore a purple sweater over a lavender shirt, white pants, and purple Mary Janes. In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, she had a brown hair instead of blonde and her chin was pointed. She wore a white shirt with a blue apron and yellow gloves. In Grounded and Ultimate Alien, she wore a red sweater, black pants, and black flats. In Omniverse, she wears a light green sweater over a white shirt, tan capris, and white flats. Sandra's original look in af.png|Sandra in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 Personality Sandra seems to contradict Carl when it comes to disciplining Ben, being more stern, though, like Carl, she insisted on being addressed by name. Sandra seems to have a liking for health and fitness as she has been seen exercising with a fitness ball and also has rejected offers of cotton candy, stating that "processed sugar is poison".Hit 'Em Where They Live Ben tries especially hard to avoid eating her "healthy" cooking.O Mother, Where Art Thou? History Original Series Sandra made her first chronological appearance in Destroy All Aliens where she and Carl ground Ben for a mishap in the school he attended where the Omnitrix accidentally teleports his homework and forced Ben to stay home to complete a history report. Later on, she and mainly Carl inform Max and Gwen that Ben has escaped the house. Then, Ben as Grey Matter enters into their house where Sandra and Carl find him. Sandra begins attacking him, but Grey Matter jumps on her head and she throws him outside. Grey Matter then transforms into Diamondhead and Sandra passes out and Max knocks Carl out. When Ben tries to transform, the Omnitrix malfunctions and transforms Sandra into Heatblast and Carl into Wildmutt. Eventually, Gwen and Ben use the Omnitrix to transform him and Sandra back into normal and they, having forgotten that they grounded Ben, allow for Ben to go on a fishing trip with Grandpa Max and Gwen. Alien Force Sandra made a cameo in the first episode, when she was washing dishes and yelling at Ben for running in the house. However, she was a brunette at the time. In Grounded, Sandra drives with Carl into downtown Bellwood and are caught in the middle of a Highbreed's nighttime rampage, during which they spot Ben running towards the scene and transforming into Swampfire to fend the alien off. Upset with their son for his constant lies about his activities, and seeing as he comes home with a black eye from the fight, she and Carl forbid Ben from using the Omnitrix. However, Ben disobeys them when Kevin is in trouble. Sandra and Carl spot Echo Echo trying to sneak out of the house and then he is grounded. Ben later blatantly disobeys them and transforms into Humungousaur right in front of them to leave and help Kevin, and Sandra and Carl realize Ben is trying to protect Earth, and they realize they were wrong to stop him, they then decide to go help Ben save Kevin. Carl and Sandra save Humungousaur and Kevin from the Highbreed using a Space Bazooka. She and Carl apologized for the mistake they made and promised to never let that happen again. Ultimate Alien Sandra returned in Hit 'Em Where They Live, where she, along with Ben's family, are attacked by Ben's enemies. When she was washing dishes, she was ambushed by SevenSeven without even realizing it, but was saved by Max. Later in the episode, she was kidnapped by Zombozo and taken to an abandoned carnival. She was saved by Gwen. Omniverse Sandra reappeared in Rules of Engagement, where Princess Looma meets her. She later appeared in O Mother, Where Art Thou?, and convinced Ma Vreedle not to destroy Earth. She also cooked healthy food to Ben and Rook, following them around for most of the episode with Ben's leftovers. In Vreedlemania, she brought Ben and Rook along to a dinner with Ma Vreedle and her family, having become friends with the criminal matriarch. When the reunited Vreedles cause trouble in Bellwood, Sandra manages to talk Ma Vreedle into stopping, and later comforts her when Pa Vreedle runs out on her. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Sandra briefly appears as one of the contestants chosen by Charles Zenith to compete for Ben's hand in marriage, but is removed from the game when Ben points out their relation. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (first chronological appearance) Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance; cameo) Season 2 *''Grounded'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 *''Rules of Engagement'' (first reappearance) Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (flashback; cameo) Season 7 *''Vreedlemania'' Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *Double Trouble *Lazy Day Trivia *Sandra and Carl approve of Ben's friendship with Rook. *Sandra and Carl are much less conservative than Frank and Natalie. *Sandra does not appear to be fond of Kevin much; calling him Ben's "ruffian friend".Grounded **Despite this, Sandra's okay with Ben and Kevin being friends. *Sandra did not know about Ben's engagement to Looma until Rules of Engagement. *In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Sandra was a brunette, instead of a blonde, like she was before and after that episode, making it unclear which one is her natural hair color. *Sandra's name is pronounced differently in the movie than the series. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Allies Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series